Functional testing of electronic components, including, for example, processors, I/O controllers, systems-on-a-chip, and/or systems that include such electronic components, as part of a manufacturing process, is configured to detect faulty components and to reduce the likelihood that defective components and/or systems reach an end-user. Automated Test Equipment (ATE) may be used to test such electronic components.
A serial I/O controller is one such electronic component that may benefit from functional testing. A serial I/O controller is configured to couple a processor (e.g., processing unit) and one or more peripheral device(s). Communication between the serial I/O controller and the peripheral device(s) may comply and/or be compatible with one or more communication protocols, e.g., Universal Serial Bus (USB), Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe), Camera Serial Interface (CSI), Universal Flash Storage (UFS), Serial AT Attachment (SATA), etc.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.